


One Good Day

by OtherCat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Spike has one good day.





	

The sunlight fell through him, burning but not consuming.

He knew that this wouldn't be true for long.

He knew he wouldn't survive this, that no one could survive this.

This didn't frighten him--all of his fear had been burned away, every dark corner lit, all shadows fled. All that was left was a fierce, terrible joy that skirted the edge of bliss. His senses expanded, plunging into the earth, soaring into the sky above, he was in all things and all places--in this moment, he was immortal, omnipotent and omnipresent. He was the Champion, and the Champion's Sword, the weapon, and the wielder, this was his time, his place, his purpose. His one good day.

Buffy was at his side, her fear and concern hanging over her like a veil. He wanted to soothe her fear, explain what he was feeling, tell her that he wasn't in pain, or at least, the pain didn't matter compared to the ecstasy that came with it--but words were clumsy and inaccurate. "I can feel my soul, it's really there...kinda stings," he says instead, and holds his hand out to Buffy. Their hands link, and fire licks up around their joined hands. She doesn't flinch, she doesn't burn.

"I love you," she says. Spike sees compassion in her eyes, and he smiles.

"No you don't, but it's kind of you to say so," he says fondly. The ground begins to shake, and she wants him to go with her. "No, I want to see this through," he tells her. "Go." She doesn't want to leave him, but the ground shakes harder, and he insists.

When she's gone, light burst from his chest, incinerating a wide swath of Turok-Han. _Like frying a nest of ants with a magnifying glass,_ he thinks as more vampires explode into ash and dust. He burned every vamp he could see, and used the beam of light to chase after all the vampires he missed on the first few passes. The ground shook, he could feel fault lines shifting, and knew that very shortly, Sunnydale would be blown off the map. By the good guys.

He remembers a line from a book Dawn had made him to read to her, in the shadowy days before Buffy was brought back: _"Those who deny the Powers nonetheless serve the Powers. Those who serve the Powers themselves become the Powers. Beware the Choice! Beware refusing it!"_

Spike laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from _The Book of Night With Moon_ by Diane Duane.


End file.
